Song of Storms
by Artistic Treecko
Summary: Terrible pun on The Legend of Zelda and the sound of sex being music to the ears of the lust driven and horny. A Glaceon thanks her humble friend for letting her stay with him in shelter during a storm. Rated M for sexual content. PWP.


**HOLY HYRULE, THIS GUY IS ALIVE. GAIS. GAIS I'M NOT DEAD. I'M AN ARTIST. BUT YOU'RE ONLY THINKING "HOLY HELL, THIS GUY WROTE A STORY AGAIN?!1?!one!?"**

**WELL... I LOVE YOU ALL TOO. SHEESH.**

**Story based off of a picture that I won in a raffle a long time ago. DON'T ASK ME FOR A LINK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKADSLAGFKLADSKALAG**

* * *

Rain poured from the skies, dark clouds covering the land below. Pokemon, big and small, tall and short alike, rushed to find the nearest shelter as the storm washed out the forest. Lightning flashed and illuminated the sky regularly, a loud roar of thunder following just seconds after. Rivers and lakes overflowed and flooded, rushing into the forest and sweeping away the smaller, more unfortunate Pokemon. A low groan sounded from inside a small, dark cave as a blue Mew-like figure hid inside, staring outside at the roaring force that is Mother Nature.

"Wow... to think, it was just as sunny as a Solrock not too long ago." It spoke, its voice soft but with a touch of masculinity, marking it as male. The Mew's fur was a blue shade, similar to the cyan color of a shiny Mew. Navy blue strips covered its ears and the end of its tail, with a matching colored orb adorning his tailtip and forehead, very similar to the black stripes and red orbs of an Ampharos. He looked outside with his big, bubbly brown colored eyes, watching the water wash away the grime and filth of the forest, the occasional crash of thunder winning a jump from the somewhat frightened male. "Goodness... I feel sorry for anyone caught in the middle of this mess." He said to himself as he let off a silent sigh.

The rain was cold, both figuratively and literally. The contact of the droplets to his skin would send chills down his spine, the Mew and Ampharos hybrid shuddering as he huddled up against his tail, the bright glow of his electrical orb providing light and warmth for him. "At least I found some shelter for the night. It's not the best... but it beats freezing out there." He moved to the back of the cave—a mere ten or so feet from the entrance—and sat back against the smooth rock wall. "Maybe I should just try to get some sleep. Maybe the storm will calm down by tomorrow morning." The Mewpharos told himself before laying back on the rocky floor.

The feline Pokemon's ear twitched as he picked up the sound of a low whine. "Hmm..? Is someone there?" He called out, holding his tail out and scanning the small cave. He lifted himself off the ground and floated over towards the entrance. "Hellooooooooo?" He looked around, left and right, before spotting a curled up ball of teal blue, drenched fluff. "Huh? What is that? Is that a Pokemon?" He asked himself before hearing a whimper come from it. "Uhhh... you okay?"

"Huh?" The ball uncurled and revealed itself to be a Glaceon. "Oh.. yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit shaky from the thunder and lightning, is all." It responded in a gentle, somewhat high pitched voice. He realized immediately that it was a female.

"Oh. Well, at least you're okay." The male replied as he looked at her. He giggled a bit. "You look funny with your fur all matted and wet~"

"Oh hush. Your fur is getting wet too, you know." She pointed at him and giggled back at the Mewpharos. He blinked then realized he had stepped out of his (somewhat) secure shelter. "But that's not our problem. You wouldn't happen to have a place to stay for the night, do you? This storm just started pouring down so fast, I had no idea what to do, so I just bolted off in a random direction looking for someplace to hideout. I kinda got lost and now I don't know my way home."

"Hmm... I have a place... sorta. It's not mines, but nobody is occupying it, so I'm just staying there until the storm rolls over. You wanna join me?" The Mew offered with a smile. The Glaceon nodded and smiled back at him. "Follow me, it's right behind this boulder here."

The two stepped back into the cave and the Mewpharos shook his fur as dry as he could. His fur then fluffed up and he fell over with a groan. "Teehee... you're funny." The Glaceon giggled softly at the pile of fluff. "Oh, I never introduced myself. My name's Kate. It's nice to meet you."

"Kate, huh? That's a cute name for a Glaceon. You can call me Lavi. A pleasure meeting you, Kate." He bowed to the female as he got back up. Kate blushed a bit at his formal greeting and wiggled.

"Aww, you don't have to be so classy, I'm no queen or anything." Her tail wagged as she sat down and leaned back against the wall. "So, how long have you been here?"

"Uhh... not too long before I found you, actually. I'd say about... five... maybe ten minutes?"

"Ahh... not long at all, I see. Y'know... I'm pretty lucky you found me, Lavi. Even an ice-type like me wouldn't be able to survive such a cold downpour like that. I'm no water-type, all of that water would get to me eventually. They say a little rain never hurts, but a lot can kill." Kate explained as she huddled up a bit closer to him, feeling the warmth emanating from the Mewpharos' tail. "Ahh... that's really warm.."

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky to have it. It's not only a nice light source, but it gives off some pretty good heat. Not meant for a big group cuddle, though, only for about three people at a time." Lavi said as he blushed faintly, seeing the Glaceon moving closer to him.

"You know... cuddling up isn't the only way to warm up, and... I owe you for helping me back there and letting me stay here with you~" Kate spoke as she gazed into his eyes. Lavi shuddered, his face getting bright red as he hesitantly scooted away some.

"O-o-oh? Wh-what do you m-mean by that..?" He stuttered. He knew very well what she meant, but he just wanted to guarantee he wasn't crazy... or perverted.

"This is what I mean..." Kate said softly as she brushed a paw over the Mewpharos' sheath. Lavi tensed up and bit his lip at the sudden pleasant sensation filling his body from the bottom on up. "Don't play dumb with me, cutie~ There's no way a sexy thing like you could be a virgin." She teased as her paw caressed Lavi's sheath, rubbing and stroking it gently.

"A-ahh..! Y-you don't... mmhh... know that... o-ohhh Arceus..." Lavi quivered, moaning out faintly as his pink tip poked out of his sheath, the male's sensitive flesh wet with his natural lubricant as well as a bit of pre. Kate murred deeply at the sight of the wet cock as she rubbed her soft paw over the tip, winning a much more visible shiver from the Mewpharos. "K-Kate..." Lavi bit his lip, gazing down at the horny and graceful Glaceon as she leaned in towards the musky flesh and blew her cool breath over the hot, hardening dick. Lavi arched his back, an intense feeling washing over him as cool air made contact with his hot erection, causing him to groan out loud for the Glaceon.

"Shhh... don't talk, Lavi... let me take care of you.. show you how thankful I am for saving me from nature's mercy..." Kate murred lustfully, eyes shrouded with desire as she leaned in and wrapped her lips around the tip of the male's 7 inch stiffy. Lavi arched his back and sat against the wall, his stubby little Mew legs spread, letting Kate work her magic on him.

"Ohh... g-goodness... y-yes, Kate..." Lavi spoke between moans and mewls, his cock twitching as the female suckled around the head of his coned cock. Warm precum dribbled onto the Glaceon's tongue as she began to engulf Lavi's cock inch by inch, taking him into her hungry muzzle slowly. Lavi closed his eyes and released a blissful sigh as he throbbed against Kate's soft, wet tongue, feeling the warmth envelope his body, starting at his cock. "S... so warm..." Lavi gently petted the female, scratching behind her ears and winning a low purr from her which, in turn, sent a vibration through his cock. Lavi grunted aloud at the sudden ringing pleasure as his shaft sent a thick glob of pre onto Kate's tongue, the musky, salty sweet taste and strong scent shrouding her senses as she fell deeper and deeper into the pits of her desires, tongue dancing around the delicious flesh in her mouth.

"Mmmhh... how's that, Lavi..?" She asked, muffled by the cock in her mouth as her face soon met with his fuzzy crotch, deepthroating the 7 inches of thick girth and letting it throb in her throat, a small but very visible bulge forming in her throat from the thick cock in her maw.

"Good... s-so good..!" The Mewpharos replied, giving a loud moan as he ground his hips against her face, letting her take in the strong aroma of his musk and desire for the Glaceon, tail wagging as it slips behind her to brush against the female's tender folds. Kate shuddered and let off a low moan as she felt the heated, glowing tail pressing and rubbing on her hot sex, nectar dribbling from her folds onto the orb, glistening brilliantly in its light. "Heheh... you're getting so wet so fast, Kate..." Lavi teased as his tail rubbed up and down against her lips. Kate closed her eyes, moaning in ecstasy as she grind herself on Lavi's tail orb while she began to bob her head along his shaft, going slowly, tongue dragging up and down the underside while she suckles and slurps him clean, only to coat him in pre and saliva before repeating the process.

"Ahhh... y-yes... th-that's it girl.. suck it dry..." Lavi moaned in bliss as he prodded at Kate's folds with his thick glowing ball. Kate's eyes clenched shut as she felt the large orb trying to intrude her depths, sending wild sparks of pleasure into her. Lavi smirked as he slipped the spark ball inside of Kate's pussy, using her own drooling honey as the lubricant as his tail easily pushed the orb deeper into her after the initial penetration. Kate moaned out loud around Lavi's dick as she was taken by the Mewpharos' tail. "If you think having this in your pussy feels good, wait until the fun part begins~" He teased as he twisted the orb around inside of Kate's cunt. Her body shook wildly, hind legs nearly giving in on her from the pleasure as she slurped and bobbed faster on Lavi's meat. Lavi smiled as he then began to send gentle sparks into Kate's cunt, tenderly sparking up her tight walls, gentle shocks and currents of electricity brushing over her sweet spots, her g-spot, even her cervix, triggering a violent tingling ecstasy like no other as she screamed onto his cock and immediately burst into a powerful orgasm, streams of sweet honey splattering all over his tail and onto the ground below.

Her body shook as her body shut down on her, pulling off of Lavi's cock and collapsing onto the ground in a panting mess, her body tingling all over as the afterglow rocked her world almost as hard as being shocked and fucked by the Mewpharos' tail did. Lavi chuckled as he gently pulled his tail out of Kate's cunt, leaving her pussy slightly gaped until it tightened itself back up and closed, her folds still oozing thick amounts of juices. "Heheh... somebody's a squirter." Lavi licked his lips, his cock twitching hard, precum dribbling in thick amounts as he gazed down at his thoroughly pleasured partner. "But... I'm not finished with you, you glistening beauty of the snow. This is your thank you to me... and now I'm going to stuff you with my own form of 'thanks' for some damn good oral."

"Mmmhff... do it... a-and don't hold back..." Kate spoke softly, panting heavily as she rolled onto her side and shakily lifted her hind leg. Lavi growled lustfully as he moved behind Kate and pressed up against her, paws holding her hips as his tip brushed over the Glaceon's tender lips. Kate shuddered as she tried to grind against him, her body tingling, wanting more, craving for more, wanting to feel the real thing crammed deep inside of her. Lavi bit gently at Kate's neck, suckling on it tenderly before releasing her neck from his maw taking one of her long hair-like tassels and nibbling on it as he plunges his way into Kate's hot tunnel.

"Haaahhh!" Kate cries out, back arching as her walls clamp hard around Lavi's large cock, her body tensing as her walls stretch around the Mewpharos' this shaft. "O-ohhh Arceuuuus~!" Her tail wrapped around his as her pussy clenched around him before a second orgasm washed over her, honey spewing all over Lavi's crotch and thighs.

"Mmmhhh... already cumming, cutie pie?" Lavi teased as he ground his hips on hers, his cock stirring around in the Glaceon's soaked depths. Kate bit her lip, trembling and moaning in pure bliss as she relaxed herself, letting the male start pumping his hips, pulling out to the head and ramming it all back inside of her.

"O-oohh goodness, y-you're so big!" Kate moaned out loud, her eyes rolling back as she was rocked back and forth from Lavi's rough hammering into her depths.

"Khnnngh!... D-damn, you're so tight..!" Lavi grunted as he rammed into Kate faster, his hips slamming against her. The sound of moans and screams echoed through the cave alongside the loud, wet smacks of their hips as Lavi bred his thankful friend, precum smearing along the Glaceon's hot walls. "Mmmhh... for a cold gal... your pussy sure is hot..~!"

"Aahhh! Y-yes.. harder... f-fuck me harder, Lavi!" Kate whined as she clenched around him tighter, panting heavily in ecstasy as she felt a third release approaching fast. "I-I'm gonna cum again!"

"That's it... do it! Cum for me, Kate!" Lavi encouraged her as he reached a paw down to rub at her clit rapidly, winning even louder moans and cries from the cute Glaceon. Kate's eyes shut tight and her walls clenched again around Lavi's shaft as her juices splattered all over their lower halves again. Lavi grunted as the wetness and clamping began to overpower him, his hips slamming up against Kate's, feeling his dick twitch and throb hard.

"Not gonna... hhnnhngh!... l-last much longer..!" Lavi bit his lip and arched his back, howling out as he began to pummel even faster, picking up speed with Agility. His hips plowed against Kate's at a blurred pace, the Glaceon screaming, body rocking to and fro limply as she succumbed to a fourth climax.

"WaaAAAAHH! LAVIIIIII!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs as she tightened around the Mewpharos as much as she could, sucking him in and tugging hard at the male's shaft every time he tried to pull out.

."GraaAAAHHHH! KAAAAATE!" Lavi howled out as he stuffed her full of hot, throbbing cock, hilting inside of her and puncturing her cervix, his tip entering her womb before rope after rope of hot, creamy seed spilled inside of her, pumping in thick spurts into the female's deepest depths. "Ooohhhh Arceus, yeeesssss!~" Both Pokemon shook in the throes of ecstasy as they came together, their mixed love oozing and spewing out of Kate's flooded depths.

Kate dropped to the ground, panting in exhaustion clinging to consciousness for dear life as she felt a few more hot sprays of gooey nut fill her stuffed womb before Lavi's climax came to an end. Lavi purred deeply into the female's ear, nipping it gently before kissing her softly on the lips. "Haah... fuuuck... you're incredible, cutie..."

"Heheh... I can say the same... for you..." Kate licked the Mewpharos' lips before parting from their kiss. "Mmmhh... maybe I'll stick around a little longer.. after the storm..."

Lavi smiled at the female as she finally fell unconscious. "That'd be wonderful..." He kissed her forehead softly as he cuddled her close and rested his glowing orb between them. "Sleep well, Kate... and you are very welcome."

* * *

**I'm rusty as all mighty FUCK. There were probably 17 errors, 8 grammatical errors, 29 sentence errors, and 243,341,567,864 sex scene errors.**  
**imsosorryforthispieceoftrashplsdonthatemetoobadly**

**...alsocharacters**

**Kate © KateTheGlaceon**  
**Lavi © Me**


End file.
